Futakuchi Girl/Sakura
Sakura is a friendly Futakuchi Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Don't run wild! Not you, I'm talking to my back mouth." "I'm hungry..." "When I'm served cuisine, I will even eat the plates!" "There are many delicious things outside of Yamatai... I want to go on an eating tour and try them..." "Wa-wwaaaaaaaah!!" "Please get away! The mouth on my back acts on its own!" "E-excuse me... my back mouth wants your semen..." "My back mouth is hungry..." "I won a championship at the big eating contest. But I'm not happy about that!" "Don't eat without my permissioooooon!!" "Please take my hair..." (+1 Youkai Hair) "Use this money, please!" (+ 1200G) "This is a shuriken a kunoichi gave me to protect myself. I'll share one with you..." (+1 Crystal Shuriken) "I want to eat rice balls..." (Give 1 Rice Ball) *Yes - "Thank you ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "E-excuse me..." "I want people's money so I can have lots of fun..." (Give 720G) *Yes - "Thank you ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "E-excuse me..." "I want to eat cookies..." (Give 1 Cookie) *Yes - "Thank you ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "E-excuse me..." "My back mouth sometimes eats strange things on its own. Just the other day, it ate something ridiculous..." *An offering - "Yes, it ate a grave offering without permission. That's blasphemous, isn't it...?" *A mailbox - "Honestly, I don't think it would eat that... I can't say for certain though." *A human - "I don't eat humans! M-Maybe, but..." (-5 Affinity) "I don't like war. I wish the world would be always peaceful..." *You're right - "Let's drink tea together after this battle is over. After all, peace is the best isn't it...?" (+10 Affinity) *The fighting should continue - "Oh, it will!" (-5 Affinity) *It's already peaceful. - "We're in the middle of a fight right now!" "When my stomach gets empty, my back mouth goes wild... What should I do?" *Fill your stomach - "Then both my back and front mouth will be completely satisfied. If you insist, I'll fill up on your semen. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Train your back mouth - "Even if I were to train it, because it's a part of my body... It doesn't have a will of its own." *Let it go rampant - "Then it will be a disaster! It will eat anything!" "I'm a youkai, so I can grow various parts of me..." *Tongue - "Of course my tongue can extend. Because I'm a mouth youkai, it's natural for me." (+10 Affinity) *Hair - "I can extend my hair and freely control it. I use even use my hair when I eat rice with my back mouth." (+10 Affinity) *Nose - "I'm not a wooden doll... Even if I lied to you, my nose wouldn't extend." "What did you come to Yamatai Village for?" *Sightseeing - "Yamatai is a beautiful place with great sights. Please take a look at various things." (+5 Affinity) *Eating tour - "Wow! I'll be sure to join you!" (+10 Affinity) *Visiting the shrines - "To bother coming from a faraway place to worship... You are a devout person." (+5 Affinity) *Monster hunting - "Hiiya! You're a scary person!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Sakura: "Wawawaaa! My back mouth won't listen to what I saaay!" With Gob: Sakura: "Gob-chan, won't you come drink some tea with me?" Gob: "Okay, but... Don't eat up the shop like you did last time." Sakura: "This back mouth does that of its own accord..." Gob: "Didn't you also eat half of that with your front mouth?" With Shizuku: Sakura: "Would you like to have a cup of tea with me, Shizuku-chan?" Shizuku: "Okay, but... you're a big eater, Sakura-chan. Do you think I could eat as much as you someday?" Sakura: "I-I don't think that will ever happen... maybe." Shizuku: "Wait a minute, are you serious...?" With Kaname: Sakura: "Ah, Akaname-chan. If you have free time, why don't you come drink some tea with me...?" Kaname: "You eat so much with a small body, Sakura-chan... ...Don't you get fat?" Sakura: "I-I don't get fat! I eat with my back mouth!" Kaname: "That's the same in the sense you're gaining weight..." With Tsubaki: Tsubaki: "Oh, a futakunchi girl. It is convenient that we can both move our hair freely." Sakura: "In my case, my back mouth will move it without my permission... It's rather troublesome." Tsubaki: "It must be suffering having that mouth on the back of your head. But you aren't blaming your back mouth for all of your mischief, are you?" Sakura: "Kyaaaah! My back mouth is acting on its own!" Tsubaki: "D-don't bite me!" With Sango: Sakura: "Coral is delicious, isn't it...?" Sango: "......*shudder*!!" Sakura: "I was joking, I won't bite you..." Sango: "............" Sakura: "*stare*..." Sango: "......*shudder*!!" With Poseidoness: Sakura: "Those octopus tentacles look really tasty..." Poseidoness: "Don't look at me with that gaze..." Sakura: "The crab claws also look like they're stuffed full of meat..." Poseidoness: "I said stop looking at me..." With Candy: Sakura: "I'm hungry..." Candy: "I'm hungry too..." Sakura: "Looks tasty..." Candy: "Huh, what... ...Why are you looking at me when you say that?" With Marge: Sakura: "That big jelly looks delicious..." Marge: "Wait a minute, you can't get too close..." Sakura: "Even if I eat just a little... ...Hyah! Am I being pulled in?!" Sakura: "Hyaaah!　So sticky!! Fwah, hyuuuun!" Marge: "Aaah, that's why I told you..." Sakura: "*munch munch*, *munch munch munch*..." Marge: "My cube...you're eating it?!" Sakura: "*munchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunch* *munchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunch*" Marge: "Heeelp meee!!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Sakura: "*munch munch*" Sakura is eating some food she stole... happens 2nd Action: Sakura: "Everyone, pleeease do your best! ♪" Sakura cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gets Atk/Mag buff 3rd Action: Sakura: "Wawawa, the mouth on my back is acting on its ooooown!!" uses Pleasurable Licking Hell 4th Action: Sakura: "I'm feeling hungry... ♪" Sakura is smiling! happens 5th Action: Sakura: "Umm, this... This was leftover after I finished eating it..." Sakura presents a gift! Fish Bone Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: rai-rai chika sa